


Her Knight in Shining Armor

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, different time period, eventual Dargon!Cat, maybe i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: Kara just wanted to be loved by her parents like they loved Clark and Mike, instead she finds it in a princess who is in the center of the woods. If that princess just so happens to have a secret magical ability, so be it.





	Her Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [racheltuckerrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheltuckerrr/gifts).



> Blame Lizi for all of this tbh

Kara hates how Clark and Mike always gets to save the girl and be the valiant hero. She wanted to be the reason they threw grand parties, the person people go to when they have a problem, she wanted to be more than just the princess. She knew that day would more than likely never arrive, but she still dreams about it. How she would ride effortlessly up to battle, sword strapped to her hip and armor shining in the light. 

 

Kara would often tell Mike of her fantasy, he would scoff at her and say “dragons and battles are not for little, inexperienced girls.” Kara would laugh and agree, but bit on the inside it killed her to hear those things. Little did he know that Kara had been up late for the past few weeks working on her swordsmanship and battle techniques and was becoming a very skilled fighter. 

 

She had almost forgotten why she was practicing so hard, when Mike came back with a crown on top of his head. Most of the royal court had cheered when he announced his coronation date, most of them knew he would be looking for a bride. Kara, on the other hand, was appalled by the statement. She knew he did not care for his people, was too immature to lead a civilization anywhere but the ground and that he was only in it for the power, glory, and girls. 

 

Kara put on a happy none the less and congratulated him and listened to the rest of the room form around him. It made Kara sick to see such a sight. She snuck out the side of the room and down the hall, she stopped and rested against the cool concrete walls. It would be hours before anyone knew she was gone, so Kara left the castle grounds, On her way out she grabbed one of the smaller suits of armor, the sword she had been practicing with, and her horse. She was ready for an adventure. 

 

* * *

 

Cat stared at the ceiling above her, wondering what to do next, She had already traveled the world, ate, and finished her book today and it was still daylight out. As much as she loved the isolation, she missed a good conversation or even gossip. Everyone who visited her just wanted to slay the dragon and rescue the damsel in distress, they never wanted her as a person, just as her title. 

 

The last guy who came to “rescue” her had been the worst of all of them yet. He wore little armor with a sword that was too big for him, she would have thought it adorable if he wasn’t the rudest, most awful human being she met. It was as if he expected her to be an easy conquest, when she made him put effort forth he sent in two of his guards, who were now ashes in her garden. After that he threw a tantrum and rode off. All she wanted was for him to ask to see her. 

 

That was days ago, maybe even weeks, she was not sure if people still kept track of time. It’s not like it mattered to her, she was never going to leave the tower to go somewhere else. Cat was tired of being an item to possess, she was just as smart and brave as the men who tried to surround her, yet none of them cared for her knowledge or strong heart. “It was better to live in a tower than to be around people who don’t care about you.” She had that line etched into her headboard so she would never forget. 

 

* * *

 

Kara started panicking when she realized that she had absolutely no idea where she was. The forest was getting dense and she could barely see the sky above her. She stroked her horse’s mane, the soft hair comforting her. Kara kept pushing forward, certain that she would eventually find a clearing at some point.

 

She ventured for another hour or so before she could make out the sound of someone’s voice. Kara instantly drawn to the mystery voice, when she got to the outskirt of the clearing she got off her horse and leaned against one of the nearby trees. The words soothed her and made her forget about why she was out in the forest to begin with. 

 

Kara was pulled closer as the mystery woman started sway with the melody. Soon enough Kara was only a few feet away. They locked eyes and the music stopped. 

 

“Who are you?” The question was laced with surprise and bitterness. 

 

“I’m Kara,” it barely came out as a whisper. 

 

“Well Keira, what are you doing here?”

 

“That’s a funny story actually. I ran away from my parents and this really creepy guy and now I am lost in this forest-I don’t remember there being so many miles of tree-anyways, I was looking for the next village or a clearing to rest for the night. When I heard you singing I got sidetracked.”

 

“So, you don’t know who I am?” The small blonde titled her head slowly, her eyes glowing slightly. 

 

“No ma’am. Just looking for a place to rest, really.”

 

“Then by all means, let’s get inside. I’ll cook us up some dinner, you must be hungry.”

 

* * *

 

Cat stared in amazement as she watched the traveler put away more and more food. It was almost as if the girl never at or was able to eat. Her clothes smelt of money and power, but her language and personality was quite the opposite.  

 

When the food was finished, Cat quietly cleaned up before sitting down next to the other woman. They sat in silence for awhile, the day seeming like it was going to stretch on for hours. It was a burst of laughter that broke the quiet. Cat looked at the other woman with questioning eyes. 

 

“I came out here for an adventure a heroic accomplishment, that my parent would be proud of. I realize now that nothing will ever please them except for marrying me off. I am nothing but a pawn. When I get back they will probably already have me engaged to that stupid soon-to-be king of Daxam. I never want to go back and I hate myself for saying that.”

 

“Then don’t,” Cat shifted so she was straddling the blonde. “Stay here with me, you won’t have to marry that animal and we could be free and have fun here. We could go anywhere you want.”

 

“You don’t even know me.” Kara stroked a stray piece of hair behind the shorter woman’s ear. 

 

“I suppose you’re right,” she slid off the girl’s lap.

 

“We could change that. For some reason I feel like I can tell you my whole life story.”

 

“Me too.” Cat whispered. 

 

* * *

 

They eventually made their way over to the bed, where Cat laid stroking Kara’s hair as they both slowly started to drift off to sleep. Kara curled into Cat’s side, her face nuzzled into the crook of Cat’s neck. It was all Cat ever wanted, needed, and it came to her through the soul of a broken princess. She wished she could make that moment last forever, but the girl was already started to wake up. Kara mumbled something Cat couldn’t make out, she pushed herself into Cat’s side and wrapped herself around her. Her long blonde hair spread out against Cat’s stomach. 

 

“Morning princess.” 

 

“Morning you.” Kara titled her head to look up at Cat. 

 

“What do you want to do today?” Cat shifted so they were laying side by side. 

 

“I need to get some of my things, but I don’t want to go back alone.” Kara threw the thin sheet over her face and placed a small kiss on Cat’s stomach. 

 

“Would you like me to join you on this quest my knight in shining armor?” 

 

“So now I’m a knight,” Kara popped her head out and nipped at Cat’s collar bone. “I thought I was your princess, or was that just during moments of pure bliss?”

 

Cat tugged on Kara’s hair, pulling her up so they were face to face. She rose up and caught Kara’s lips with her own, her teeth capturing the other woman’s bottom lip. Cat fell back onto the pillow, hand still tangled in long golden hair. 

 

“Come on princess, we need to get dressed and confront your family.” 

 

“And I want to stay here all day with you, in this bed, doing whatever we want.” Kara leaned down and peppered kisses along Cat’s jaw. 

 

“Darling I would love to do just that, but sooner or later we will have to do it. I rather go today so we can do this for years to come.” 

 

* * *

 

Kara stopped outside the grounds to the castle, her heart beating faster and harder than ever before. She felt Cat’s arms give a small hug before a kiss was placed on the base of her neck. It was comforting to know she had someone on her side, yet she was still scared beyond belief. 

 

She tried to keep her body from shaking, the closer she got to the watchtower. The guards barely paid her any attention as she entered the castle grounds. Kara felt Cat place a chaste kiss behind her ear and rubbed her thumbs across her hips.

 

“We should not have come,” Kara whispered into the air. 

 

“Darling, we are almost done, just a little farther. Relax your grip a little. Everything will be alright. I’m right here.” Cat stroked Kara’s sides, her breath warms against the princess’s neck. 

 

Kara shifted slightly, before urging the horse onward. Her mind was going a mile a minute, thinking of everything that could wrong the closer they got. She kept repeating Cat’s words in her head; she wasn’t alone, Cat was right there and would stay with her the entire time. 

 

They were soon at the doors and night was well above them. Kara slipped down and held her hands out to help Cat down. Cat eyed the hands carefully before slipping her own into the awaiting ones. Kara’s hands slid from the smaller ones to Cat’s waist, her forehead coming to rest onto Cat’s head. 

 

Cat looped her arm through Kara’s as they begin to walk towards the castle, her head resting on Kara’s shoulder. Kara thought it would be almost sweet if it weren’t for the circumstances, she would have been proud to flaunt Cat off to her family on any other day, but now all she wanted to do was hide her from their gaze. 

 

Kara lead them through the castle halls, pulling them off to the side whenever she heard someone walking towards them. She stroked the other woman’s hair back as they waited for the servants to pass. She brought them outside her room, her hands shaking as she reached to push open the doors. 

 

“I’m right here love. You can do this, I am not going to leave you here. Me and you together through all of this, nothing is going to change that.” Cat had placed herself between Kara and the door, her hands resting on Kara’s face, cupping it gently. 

 

“Me and you,” Kara whispered back. She gave a weak push at the tall wooden doors, the door gave a little but not enough to walk through. Cat placed a hand on the back of Kara’s back, urging her to go, push a little harder. 

 

Eventually, Kara pushed the door with force and they both slipped into the room. It was exactly as she had left it, it had seemed like nothing had been moved. Kara wondered how long it took her family to figure out she was gone, if they realized at all. 

 

Kara grabbed the bag from her chest at the end of the bed and started throwing clothes into it. Afraid that at any moment they would be caught. It was a strange feeling, excitement of doing something risky but also the fear of knowing that they will inevitably be caught. 

 

* * *

 

Cat slowly sat up, her backing hurting and her head pounding. She covered her eyes to block out the overly bright light that seemed to be right next to her. Once she was able to adjust she looked around the room. Her body tended when she realized that she wasn't in her room nor Kara’s. Her mind reeled trying to remember what had happened that had landed her in the stone grey room. But her mind came up empty. 

 

After recovering from her slight panic, Cat closed her eyes and tried to make out where exactly Kara was, if she was even near her. She had nothing but silence fill her ears. Cat knew Kara would come for her. If she was able. 

 

At some point Cat had fallen back to sleep, she dreamed of life outside castle and tower walls, free from overprotective eyes and carefully calculated events and dinners, all she wanted was Kara. She was willing to give up everything just to live a life with Kara, become a family with someone who loved her. 

 

A loud bang on the outside of her cell woke her up. Her eyesight was beary, but she could make out the shape of a pair of guards. She held her breath as she waited for them to do something. They just stood outside her door, arms crossed in front of themselves. 

 

“Is Kara okay?” Cat questioned the pair, but neither answered. “Excuse me, can you tell Kara where I am?”

 

“Ma’am, the Princess isn’t able to receive any messages at the time.” Cat wasn’t sure which one of the guards spoke, but it broke her all the same. 


End file.
